Loyalty
by storm05
Summary: ONESHOT After a brother dies, another thinks back on the relationship he had with him. MOVIEVERSE


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with them. I'm not making any money out of this or anything. You know the drill.

I also don't own any of the lyrics or anything of faith hill's memorable song there you'll be from pearl harbor.

Summary: After a brother dies, another thinks back on the relationship he had with him.

Genre: General/ Slight Angst

Warnings: Mention of character death, if you don't like character death I would suggest you don't read this.

**Thank you to bleep for reading this through before I posted it. I really appreciated it.**

Now then, on with the one-shot.

How had it come to this, why now, he didn't know. He never would know. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wished to. He couldn't change the fact that it was his time to leave, like the older brother before him.

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

His brother had always been there for him. Had always been willing to help him, when all the others did was tease. His brother had never judged him on his performances but rather on his strength of character. The person he was rather than the person people expected him to be.

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

For that he had always admired him. It hadn't mattered to him what other people thought of him and his personality. All he used to say was 'those sorts of people can't hurt you with words; they can only hurt you if you take those words to heart'. He had never known how deeply those words had affected him.

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

Those words had never been told to any other and they never would. Now that his brother was gone it would at least give him one thing that his other brothers hadn't had.

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

No other had known that side of his brother and his brother had made sure that none ever would. It was something special shared between two that most thought would and could never get truly along.

They were total opposites, one still young quick-tempered and not the type to think things through, the other older-wiser the calmer of the two near- identicals. Sensible, clever, calm. Total opposites. Total opposites, living two completely different lives.

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

When he was at school his brother had often used to phone him from his 'manning-post' and talk to him just about stuff. Tell him his worries, his concerns. What he was thinking. It was the same visa versa.

Over the years that followed throughout their lives, through marriage, to children. It followed. It continued on, even when their father had finally passed away at the age of 89.

He had known for years that his brother had sometimes found it difficult to manage not his own problems but that of the family to. To the family he had always been relied on, the person he'd turned to and relied on, ended up being me.

I'll never really understand how it started it just did. Despite the fact I was the youngest it was just how it worked out. I'm not complaining. I never will.

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

No matter what could have happened to me in life. Whether I had taken the path chosen by my brothers or not at least I'll know that one brother would have supported me and helped me, right the way through.

After all who can fault a brother for his agreeableness, his friendship, his guidance, in everything one chooses to do. Who, after all, can be faulted for a brother's loyalty?

**A/N** That was a little, very short one-shot. I'll leave you to figure out who the two were.

Review please! I accept flames. Please try to be a bit gentle though this is my first fic. If you hate it please tell me either by review or by my e-mail address which can be found in my profile.

Before I forget I know there is another fic in the thunderbirds fan fiction area of stories with these lyrics but they just seemed to fit the meaning of this one-shot.


End file.
